In many applications, it is desirable to have a threaded nut fastened on a threaded bolt with a permanent hold that will not loosen when exposed to high vibration environments. Conventionally, one or more locknuts may be fastened on the bolt behind the threaded nut to apply a locking force on the threaded nut to prevent it from loosening. However, the conventional use of locknuts requires added components to be used and manipulated with every permanent fastener, thereby taking up more time to install and more material to implement, and such locknuts may still be subject to loosening over time, for example in high vibration environments. The present disclosure is directed to solving these and other problems.